El Dolor de tu Amor (Twidace)
by DiegoVera140
Summary: Twilight es invitada por Candace a pasar un fin de semana entero en un centro vacacional de Acapulcolt. Todo resultaría estupendo, sin embargo ambas alicornios desconocerían totalmente que este viaje cambiaría la vida de ambas de una manera radical.
1. Introduccion

¿Porque?

¿Como pudo pasar algo así?

De todos los ponis en los cuales pude interesarme  
¿porque tenías que ser tu?

Lo peor es que tu ya estas unida a uno de mis seres más queridos.

Y con lo que ha pasado esta noche, lo he traicionado.  
¡Lo hemos traicionado!

¿porque?

Es lo que continúo preguntándome. ¿porque tenía que pasar esto?  
¿cómo pudimos llegar a hacer esto?

Y

¿porque?

¿porque?

¿porque tenía que disfrutarlo?

¿porque lo disfruté?

¿porque mi corazón latió tan fuerte al momento en que unimos nuestros cuerpos?

¿porque no puedo dejar de mirarte mientras duermes a mi lado en este momento?

¿porque?

¿porque?

¿porque?

¿porque siento esta extraña calidez en mi alma estando aquí a tu lado?

¿porque siento la sensación de que no quiero que este momento juntas termine?

¿acaso?

¿acaso?

¿acaso me he enamorado?

¿acaso ahora te amo?

¡No!

Eso no puede ser

Es imposible

No es correcto

Pero

Lo siento en el corazón

En mi pecho

En todo mi cuerpo

Yo

Te amo

Te amo Caddie

Esta muy mal

Pero te amo

¡Te amo!

Y yo...

...No se que hacer

No puedo amarte

No debo

Pero no puedo evitarlo

Dímelo

Dime porfavor

¿que hago para dejar de amarte?

Te lo ruego

Te lo suplico

¿¡Dime cómo!?


	2. La invitacion

1.- La Invitacion

Todo comenzó en un día normal, yo me encontraba en mi castillo y había terminado de organizar los nuevos libros que la princesa Celestia me había mandado en la mañana. Estaba a punto de escribirle una carta para decirle que su envío había llegado a tiempo y de paso agradecerle por los nuevos agregados para la biblioteca del castillo. Sin embargo, me ví interrumpida por Spike quien entro con mucha prisa a la biblioteca trayendo un sobre en la mano.

-Spike ¿porque la prisa? -le pregunté a lo que él me respondio

-Twilight. Acaba de llegar una carta del imperio de Crystal

-¿del imperio de Crystal? -dije emocionada el saber que Shining y Candace me escribieron. -Y ¿de que trata la carta?

-Ehh no lo se. Creo que eso debes descubrirlo tu, leyéndola -me respondió

-Ohh si claro jaja -esa fue una pregunta tonta

Al leer la carta descubrí que la había escrito Candace y resultó que me estaba haciendo una invitación.

 _Saludos Twilight:_

 _Te escribo esperando que te encuentres de maravilla. Y también para hacerte una invitación, como verás a pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos juntamos y para ser sincera, no hemos tenido un buen tiempo juntas para poder_ _fraternizar. Lo intentamos una vez ¿recuerdas? , Y aunque me divertí mucho en aquella ocasión a pesar de los problemas que nos causo Discord con su supuesta enfermedad, me pareció que nada de eso salió como lo esperamos. Y ahora que finalmente he ganado un tiempo libre de mis ocupaciones en el imperio de Crystal, he decidido hacer un pequeño viaje de fin de semana a Acapulcolt y como mi cuñada favorita quisiera que me acompañarás. Shining_ _Armor_ _se ocupará del imperio y de_ _Flurry_ _mientras me encuentro fuera. Yo no sé si estaras ocupada, así que por ello espero tu respuesta._  
 _Ojalá puedas aceptar y de ser asi nuestro tren saldria mañana en la tarde._

 _Espero que aceptes Twilight, para asi poder divertirnos como_ _haciamos_ _hace años atras._

 _Princesa Candace_

Una vez terminada la carta no pude evitar pegar un salto de alegría, pues sinceramente, yo en ningún momento hubiese esperado una invitación como esta de parte de Candace, pues apesar de ser la gobernante del imperio de Crystal junto a mi hermano, también debía de cuidar de la pequeña Flurry Heart, quien cada día parecia armar un nuevo revuelo a causa de su descontralada magia de bebé alicornio. Sin embargo, la invitación estaba hecha y la respuesta era más que obvia. Fue entonces que le expliqué a mi asistente número 1 de que trataba la carta y posteriormente le pedí a Spike que enviara mi respuesta al momento de escribirla en papel.

Una vez escrita, la selle en un sobre y se la di a Spike quien al instante la hizo desaparecer con su fuego verde para que posteriormente apareciera en el lugar de destino.

-¿asi que? ¿iras a Acapulcolt ehh? Que envidia me das Twilight -dijo Spike mientras yo por mi lado había comenzado a buscar mis alforjas más grandes para dejarlas equipadas para mañana.- como me gustaría poder acompañarlas

-Mmm bueno, eso podría arreglarse. -respondi

-¿de verdad?

-Claro. Si estás dispuesto a escucharnos a mi y Candace hablar sobre cosas de chicas durante todo el fin de semana no habrá problema -dije esbosando una sonrisa

-¿Ehh? -la cara de Spike cambio de emoción a desconcertado- B-bueno, pensándolo bien, creo que es justo que ustedes tengan su espacio y a lo mejor yo solo les estorbaría. Además, podré aprovechar mi tiempo libre aqui y salir con mis amigos o ayudar a las chicas en lo que dispongan.

-Jeje es lo que pense. -dije con mis alforjas ya listas en mi lomo- Si me disculpas ahora Spike. Iré a mi cuarto a buscar algunas prendas olgadas pues Acapulcolt tiene un clima muy caluroso.

-Adelante -respondio el mientras yo salía de la biblioteca- No olvides empacar bloqueador.

-Claro.

Al día siguiente me había levantado muy temprano, sin tener que mencionar que casi no pude dormir por la emoción del viaje. En el trayecto hacia a la estación del tren no podía evitar pensar sobre las diversas cosas que podríamos hacer Candace y yo allá en Acapulcolt, muchas ideas cruzaban mi mente y todas me emocionaban mucho. Cielos, realmente me sentia como si fuera una niña denuevo, pues eso siempre me ocurria en los días en que era una potrilla y Candace iba a ir cuidarme, nunca podia dejar de pensar en la cantidad de juegos que podríamos jugar, era emocionante, mi niñez fue de las mejores gracias a ella.  
Una vez en la estación, me percate que Rarity y Applejack habían venido a despedirme, estaban sólo ellas pues Rainbow Dash se encontraba con los wonderbolts realizando sus entrenamientos aéreos, Pinkie Pie estaba encargada de cuidar a los bebés Cake y Fluttershy había ido de visita a casa de sus padres.

-¡Saludos Querida! -dijo Rarity al vernos llegar a mi y a Spike quien me acompaño para despedirme también o quizá para ver a Rarity. Quien sabe.- ¿como estas para tus pequeñas vacaciones en Acapulcolt?

-¡Estupendamente lista! -exclame con alegría y emoción

-Vaya terroncito, se nota que estás emocionada por este viaje -dijo Applejack con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto. Pues además del hecho de que nunca he visitado Acapulcolt, me emociona saber que lo conoceré junto a Candace. -explique emocionada

-Ohh me siento tan feliz por ti Twilight, además tienes una gran suerte al poder visitar un lugar tan bello y paradisíaco como lo es Acapulcolt -exclamo Rarity

-Si. Todo es perfecto. Pero supongo que llevas bloqueador solar. Porque el calor de Acapulcolt es tremendo -dijo Applejack

-Descuida AJ. Ya estoy preparada. -le conteste- Gracias a que Spike me lo recordo ayer y hoy antes de salir

-Si. Además del Aloe Vera por si te llegas a olvidar de ponerte el bloqueador y luego necesitas curarte las quemaduras -agrego Spike

-Jeje si. Gracias denuevo por eso Spike

-No me agradezcas, para eso estoy Twilight -dijo de manera muy servicial

-Oh Spikey Wikey. A veces me pregunto que haría Twilight sin ti -musito Rarity lo cual hizo que Spike se ruborizara.

Entonces al momento siguiente de eso, finalmente el tren había llegado, y al detenerse de inmediato me dirigi hacia el vagon de primera clase en donde siempre suelen venir Shining Armor y Candace cuando vienen de visita a Ponyville. Cuando las puertas del vagon se abrieron, ahi estaba ella, la que para mi es y siempre sera la mejor niñera del mundo. Candace apenas me vio salto a darme un abrazo. No se porque, pero algo me decía que ella igual de emocionada que yo por este viaje.

-Twilight. Qué gusto volverte ver cuñada favorita -me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente Candace. ¿que tal el viaje desde el imperio cristal hasta aquí? -le dije intentando tranquilizar mi emocion interna.

-Nada anormal. Sólo algo aburrido y sin mucho que hacer en el trayecto más que ir sentada. -contesto para luego fijarse en Rarity y Applejack- Saludos Chicas. Un placer verlas nuevamente

Haciendo una reverencia las chicas respondieron al unisono. -Igualmente Princesa Candace

-Jeje chicas porfavor -ella soltó unas risas- mi relación con ustedes la considero igual que con Twilight, así que pueden saltarse esas formalidades

AJ y Rarity se alzaron y procedieron a saludar de manera más confiada a Candace, mientras esto ocurría, Spike me hizo el favor de subir mis alforjas al tren. Ojalá hubiese habido más tiempo para convivir todas juntos pero el tren tenía prisa, así que sin más remedio me despedí de las chicas y Spike, luego Candace y yo abordamos el tren, ya adentro las puertas de cerraron y el transporte partió.

Durante el viaje, finalmente pude dejar de contener mi emocion e inconscientemente comencé a dar un brinquitos en círculos como si fuera una niña o más bien, como si fuera Pinkie Pie. Candace no hizo más que verme con ternura, como la hacia cuando era mi niñera siendo pequeña.

-Parece que alguien realmente estaba emocionada por este viaje -me dijo interrumpiendo mis saltos, lo cual provoco que me sonrojara al ver que había hecho el ridículo actuando como niña.

-Ehh jeje si, digamos que si. -conteste cubriéndome las mejillas rojas- si te soy totalmente sincera, no pude dormir de la emoción anoche.

-No me digas -me dijo sonriendo y con una ceja levantada- Pues jamás pensé que una simple invitación te causaría insomnio.

-Ni yo me lo creo -me reí un poco- sin embargo, mi emocion es justificable, pues estamos hablando de un lugar que jamás he visitado

-Precisamente por eso te invite Twilight, además si te soy sincera también. Yo jamás había visitado Acapulcolt antes -afirmo

-¿en serio? -le dije asombrada- que raro, yo juraba que con la reputación vacacional que posee Acapulcolt, tu y Shining ya habrían venido por aquí antes

-Pensábamos hacerlo. Pero con Flurry Heart y nuestras responsabilidades en el imperio cristal, ya no tenemos tiempo para nada -me explico mirando por la ventana desde su asiento

-Oh comprendo -respondí mirando el suelo- ser princesa y madre al mismo tiempo debe ser realmente difícil

-No tienes idea -dijo ella ahora mirando hacia el techo y encogiéndo los hombros- pero a pesar de todo, soy feliz. Pues sin importar las complicaciones que afronto diariamente, se que al final todo valdrá la pena. Tanto para el imperio como para mi pequeña

Al ver la forma en que se expresó y su manera de ver la vida y disfrutarla a pesar de los problemas, me puso feliz, yo siempre he sabido lo fuerte que Candace es el interior y al verla tomar el control de su vida de esa manera me hacía admirarla.

-Sabes algo Candace. Realmente eres admirable -le dije viéndola fijamente

-No es para tanto Twilight. Es lo que toda princesa y madre debe hacer, ademas...

-No. Si es para tanto -la interrumpi y tome su pezuña- Tu te sacrificas todos los días para hacer de tu reino de cristal un lugar mejor y seguro. Y al mismo tiempo tu y Shining cuidan y preparan a la pequeña Flurry para que un día sea una gran princesa de la cual estén muy orgullosos. Tu llevas una gran carga en el lomo todo el tiempo. Así que por ello, nos vamos a asegurar de que este viaje sea el más relajante y divertido de todos, porque te lo mereces y me voy a asegurar de que disfrutes hasta el último momento. Lo juro como princesa, cuñada y tia que soy.

Tras terminar de hablar pude notar que Candace me volvía a mirar con esos mismos ojos llenos de ternura y que ahora se volvían algo vidriosos, parecía que iba a llorar, pero entonces hablo

-Twilight. No puedo creerlo -dijo secando una pequeña lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla

-¿Que cosa? -pregunte

-No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que has madurado, eso es obvio por tu edad y dado el hecho de que eres una princesa también. Pero jamás creí que llegaras hasta ese punto de comprensión. -terminaba de secarse su lágrima- Hay veces en que a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido y todo lo que ha acontecido en nuestras vidas, yo no puedo evitar verte como la pequeña que una vez cuide cuando era aún más joven. Y debido a eso tiendo a olvidar que ya eres una hermosa yegua hecha y derecha.

Esas últimas palabras sin querer provocaron que me ruborizara un poquito. No entendí porque, ya que era cierto. Soy adulta, aunque tienda a actuar como niña a veces, recordando el ataque de emoción de hace un rato, era una adulta

-Tienes razón Twilight -reanudo su diálogo- por estos días, las responsabilidades han quedado atrás, así que aprovechemos de disfrutar al máximo.

-Asi se habla Candace. Vamos a pasarla en grande. Ahh pero ni creas que voy a dejar que algún semental bronceado se te insinue, porque el que lo intente pasara un mes completo atrapado en la superficie lunar. -dije bromeando

-Jeje Descuida. Pues todos esos serán solo para ti -esto último provoco que ambas nos diera un ataque de risa- Aunque quizá eso pondría muy celoso a cierto pegaso naranja de la guardia de cristal

-¿Que has dicho? -eso último ya no me hizo gracia

-Jajaja solo bromeo. -aclaro tapándose la boca con la pezuña para evitar reírse

-Oh si. Te crees muy graciosa -nos callamos por unos momentos, luego de eso sin querer solté un enorme bostezó.

-Twilight ¿tienes sueño? -me pregunto

-...Creo que si...No te dije que no dormí en toda la noche por la emoción -le respondí mientras refregaba mi ojo derecho

-Bueno, en ese caso, porque no duermes una siesta mientras llegamos a Acapulcolt. Pues aún queda bastante trecho para llegar. -me sugirió

-Creo que tienes razón... -volvi a dar otro bostezó-...Ok, dormiré entonces.

-Vale

Entonces procedí a acomodarme en el asiento del tren para agarrar sueño y dormir. Pero no conseguía acomodarme, fue en ese momento que Candace sugirió un solución

-Hey Twilight, si no puedes dormir ahí. Entonces intenta acomodarte en mi hombro

Su sugerencia no me pareció mala idea, sin embargo no quería serle de molestia durante el resto del viaje. Pero ella insistió, así que entonces procedí a depositar mi cabeza en su hombro y sin más problemas, finalmente me sentí cómoda y el sueño comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo.

-¿mejor? -pregunto

-Si...-Pegue un último bostezo-...mucho mejor...gracias

Fue así que logré conciliar el sueño y si tengo que ser sincera, jamás en mucho tiempo me había sentido más cómoda para dormir que en ese momento. Me dormí pensando una y otra vez.

¡Este sera el mejor viaje de todos!

 _ **Saludos gente, bueno primero que nada aquí les traigo este nuevo fanfic que también había empezado en Wattpad y que al igual que los anteriores lo traspase aquí. Espero les agrade aunque yo no soy experto en esta clase historia, pero igual lo quise intentar para ver como me salía. En Wattpad les ha gustado lo que llevo, asi que quisiera saber que opinan ustedes. Un saludo a todos.**_


	3. Acapulcolt

**2.- Acapulcolt**

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse de a poco, no recordaba cuanto había dormido. Pero no importaba, ya me sentía mejor, el sueño se me había pasado y me disponía a levantarme del asiento para hablarle a Candace. Sin embargo, no pude hacerlo, pues había algo que me impedía levantarme, fue entonces que alcé la vista hacia arriba y pude percatarme de que la razón de eso, era que Candace también se había quedado dormida mientras reposaba su cabeza encima de la mía. Ese momento más que incomodo, me pareció un tanto hilarante, pues se suponía que la muerta de sueño era yo, mientras que ella lucia fresca como una fruta. ¿Acaso me habrá engañado y su emoción por este viaje era igual de grande que el mío y por ende tampoco pudo dormir? quien sabe. Me estaba disponiendo a moverme un poco, intentando evitar despertarla. Sin embargo, termine quedándome quieta, pues si ella realmente estaba tan o más cansada que yo, entonces merecía descansar un poco más. Así que me quede allí, sirviéndole de almohada, tuve suerte de que ella no fuera de las que babeara al dormir, sino esto se pondría un poco desagradable. De seguro para cualquier otro esa situación seria un tanto incomoda físicamente hablando, pero en realidad no, es más, me sentía extrañamente cómoda en ese momento. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero Candace tenía una piel bastante suave, parecía una esponja. Y por sobre todo, pude darme cuenta de que usaba el mismo perfume que se puso el día de la cristalización de Flurry Heart. Ya me parecía recordar ese dia, una bella ceremonia, todos en nuestras formas de cristalizadas y ella y Shining cargando a la pequeña Flurry Heart. Me acuerdo que ella lucía un hermoso vestido y un peinado que combinaban perfectamente con su forma cristalizada, ella realmente, lucia hermosa ese dia, tanto como el dia en que se caso con Shining. De hecho, ella siempre luce fantástica, a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo puede mantenerse tan bella todo el tiempo?

De pronto, el tren comenzó a salir de una curva y por sorpresa un enorme sol comenzó a inundar mi cara con su luz, lo cual hizo que empezara a darme calor en el rostro. La desviación que hizo el tren causo un pequeño rechinido de tuercas o algo así, lo cual provoco que Candace despertara de golpe.

Ya sentada pego un bostezo y se refregó los ojos -...¿Twilight? -exclamo despertando- ¿que hora es?

-...No se -le respondí mientras miraba hacia el lado- Yo acabo de despertar también

-Ohh ¿acaso me dormí también? -pregunto asombrada

-Si. y dormiste mucho -le aclare ya volteándome a verla

-Cielos -solto unas risitas- No esperaba quedarme dormida

-Bueno. Supongo que al final no fui la única que no pudo dormir por la emoción anoche -le mencioné en tono bromista

-jajaja Vale. Me atrapaste -exclamo riendo

-¿avergonzada? -dije con sonrisa burlona

-Un poco -respondió girando la vista- Aunque no me arrepiento de nada, pues tuve la mejor almohada del mundo

Tras oir eso en un tono sarcástico le dije -¿No me digas?

-Si te digo. Ademas yo igual te servi de almohada -recalco- Asi que no puedes negar que nos usamos mutuamente Twilight

-Claro, yo era la almohada, pero tu el colchón -soltamos unas carcajadas, pero luego nos interrumpió un poni uniformado de azul que entro de sorpresa

-Disculpen majestades -dijo el- Ya estamos llegando a Acapulcolt, les recomiendo que estén listas.

-Muchas gracias por avisarnos joven -le agradeció Candace

-De nada. Con permiso -se retiro

Luego de que este se fuera, se me vino a la mente el hecho de que aún no sabemos en que lugar nos hospedaremos, asi que le pregunte sobre eso a Candace

-Oye Candace, dime algo ¿en que lugar de Acapulcolt nos vamos a hospedar?

\- Bueno Twilight -me respondió- Eso ya lo tengo resuelto, pues encontré un lugar perfecto para nosotras.

-¿En serio? -me emocione- Y ¿de qué lugar se trata?

-Se trata de un centro vacacional muy lujoso, se llama "Sun Coast". Y segun su folleto, tienen el mejor servicio a la habitación, habitaciones con camas suaves y terciopeladas, además de tener bañeras del tamaño de una piscina. -todo eso sonaba de maravilla lo que hacia que mis ojos brillaran de emocion- Oh y la mejor parte, este hotel se encuentra situado a las orillas de la playa, por lo tanto, tendremos una hermosa vista al mar.

-¡Increible! -exclame- todo eso suena asombroso. ¡Ya quiero llegar!

-Pues de hecho -ella miro hacia fuera- ¡Ya llegamos!

El tren se detuvo en la estación del lugar y al abrirse las puertas pudimos sentir como un inmenso calor nos pego en la cara. -Wow ¡Que calor! -exclame cubriendo mi cara con mi pezuña- Realmente no bromeaban cuando decían que Acapulcolt era caluroso.

En ese momento sentí como una cosa suave caía encime de mi cabeza, era un sombrero para el sol. -Supuse que necesitarías eso -me dijo Candace quien también tenía uno puesto confirmando que fue ella la que me coloco el sombrero con su magia.

-Gracias Candace, voy a necesitarlo. -le agradecí y en ese momento llegaron unos ponis quienes pidieron permiso para llevar nuestras cosas a la carrosa de transporte, al parecer eran empleados del hotel Sun Coast del que me hablo Candace, aunque no me espere que también tuviesen un transporte personal. Pero bueno, considerando que somos princesas, no es de extrañarse que tengamos tratos tan cómodos.

Luego de salir del tren y subirnos a la carrosa, me percate que los asientos eran mucho más cómodos que los del tren, también para nuestra suerte la carrosa tenia ventilación por lo que el calor no sería un problema.

-Esto es magnífico –exclame- Tuvimos suerte de que tuvieran carrosa de transporte personal

-Asi es ¿Te imaginas y hubiéramos tenido que cargar con nuestras cosas hasta el hotel con este calor? –Me decía Candace

-Ni me lo menciones por favor –le respondí con un escalofrió en el estómago. - Hay que agradecer que tengamos estas comodidades durante viajes como estos.

-Eso es cierto -en ese momento la carrosa comenzó a moverse y al instante todo el transporte empezó a dar unos tumbos, parecía que las ruedas no estaban en muy buen estado

-Uy Bueno... -decía mientras trataba de mantenerme sentada.- Nadie dijo que todo el viaje seria perfecto

-Nunca nada es perfecto Twilight -me respondió Candace mientras trataba de mantenerse en su lugar del asiento también

-Tu lo has dicho

El trayecto hacia el hotel fue regularmente corto, sin embargo aproveche el camino para observar por la ventana que Acapulcolt era un lugar con grandes áreas naturales, las casas y establecimientos eran medio rústicos pero bastante acogedoras. Por el lado de los arboles, todos eran palmeras de diferentes tipos que daban distintos tipos de frutas, unos eran cocos y otros plátanos. Pasamos unas tiendas que vendían diferentes tipos de cosas, eso me hacia recordar que debía llevar a mis amigas unos cuantos recuerdos de este lugar.

Después de unos 15 minutos finalmente llegamos al hotel Sun Coast, el lugar era bastante inmenso, podría llegar a decir que el mas grande de la ciudad.

-Es inmenso. -dije anonadada

-No te lo dije -agrego Candace a mi lado

-Tenias mucha razón -me volví a emocionar- Esto sera muy divertido

-Seguro que si. Por cierto Twilight -puso su pezuña en mi hombro haciendo que volteara a verla- observa

Señalo con su otra pezuña hacia el frente del hotel y me topé con la playa que ella había dicho que estaba en frente del lugar y junto a esta se encontraba un inmenso océano brillante y azulado. La vista de ese océano era lo más bello que había visto.

-Que belleza -dije asombrada sin despegar mis ojos del paisaje tropical

-Sin duda. Es incluso mas hermoso en persona. -ella también se mantenía viendo fijamente la hermosa playa. Mientras observaba con lentitud ese hermoso paisaje, sin querer me tope con el rostro de Candace quien se encontraba atenta viendo el océano, los rayos que pegaban en su rostro parecían darle mas brillo a sus ojos del que suelen tener normalmente. Me disponía a comentárselo cuando de pronto la carrosa se detuvo en seco y nosotras debido a que nos encontrábamos muy mal posicionadas por estar viendo por la ventana del lado derecho nos caímos al unisono. No pude darme a cuenta a tiempo de lo que ocurrio, pues tenia los ojos cerrados por un leve golpe en mi nuca al caer y por otro lado sentía que algo se habia caido encima mio.

-¡Twilight! ¿estas bien? -escuchaba la voz de Candace muy cerca

-Auu...-exclame con un dolorsito en la cabeza-...Si...nada grave, solo...-en ese instante abri los ojos y me di cuenta de que aquella cosa encima mio era la misma Candace, quien se habia caido sobre mi tras la frenada del carruaje.

-Uff menos mal. -decia Candace aliviada- creo que no debimos distraernos tanto con el paisaje, de lo contraria habríamos evitado ese...¿Twilight?

No podía responder, pues me encontraba completamente distraida por aquel rebosante brillo en los ojos de Candace. No sabia como, pero al tenerla tan cerca era capaz de observar con gran claridad la profunda hermosura de los ojos rosa de Candace, yo siempre los había contemplado con normalidad, pero era desde una distancia normal, nunca tan cerca. Quería levantarme, pedirle a Candace que se levantara de encima mio, pero no podía y no sabia porque. Lo único que tenia en mente era seguir contemplando esos ojos brillantes que resultaban ser tan atrayentes, cosa que me perturbaba un poco.

-Twilight...¿realmente te encuentras bien? -me preguntaba mientras que yo no reaccionaba, solo la miraba fijamente. Pero finalmente mi cabeza comenzó a reaccionar y el control sobre mis labios y lengua regreso

-Ah...ah..C-Candace...yo es..toy -no podía modular bien, mi lengua parecía un gusano que se movía sin cesar -Y-yo...estoy

Justo en ese instante la puerta de la carrosa fue abierta por uno de los encargados del hotel

-Majestades sean bienvenidas al...¿eh? -cuando aquel unicornio celeste nos encontró una encima de la otra, ambas nos enrojecimos de vergüenza y de inmediato nos paramos como se debia al instante.- Ehhh...como decía. Sean bienvenidas al hotel Sun Coast. Espero que su estadia aqui sea de su agrado princesas.

-Jejeje...Gracias por la bienvenida señor. -dijo Candace aun avergonzada por el incidente de hace un segundo. Yo por mi lado ya me encontraba mejor y con el control total de mi cuerpo gracias a celestia.

-Ahora si nos permiten, llevaremos sus pertenencias a su suit reservada -dijo aquel unicornio ordenando a algunos empleados que bajaran nuestras pertenencias y se las llevaran a nuestra habitación correspondiente. -Si me permiten guiarlas. las llevare a su suit majestades.

-Si claro. En seguida vamos, gracias nuevamente -le volvió a responder Candace

-Si..Gracias -dije yo finalmente mientras me disponía a bajarme del carruaje pero Candace me detuvo un segundo con mirada preocupante.

-Twilight ¿Segura que ya estas bien? -pregunto un poco angustiada

-Yo...pues...la verdad es que -no sabia que responder, es que en realidad no había forma explicar lo me habia pasado hace unos segundos. Sin embargo la angustia reflejada en el rostro de Candace era preocupante, asi que decidí dar la explicación mas lógica posible.- Estoy Bien. Es que la caida me dejo algo desorientada y por eso no respondía al instante.

Tras mi explicación Candace pego un suspiro de alivio y dijo.-Menos mal. Pues si te soy sincera crei que habías sufrido un derrame cerebral o algo parecido.

-¿Derrame cerebral? Candace de que hablas. Una caidita asi no provoca derrames ni nada-le respondi con mas confianza

-jejeje si lo se -se rio- creo que eso de la maternidad me ha vuelto mas protectora de lo normal

-Hmm Asi parece -le mire con ceja alzada- Pero bueno eso suele pasar

-Asi es. Bien Twilight mejor nos bajamos para poder ver nuestra suit reservada -me dijo mientras bajaba de la carrosa

-Claro, yo te sigo -le respondí siguiéndola

Tuve mucha suerte de que me haya creído, pues al verla con tanta preocupación por mi bienestar me hizo sentir mal. Se supone que este viaje era para que Candace pudiera relajarse y descansar de sus obligaciones y preocupaciones, ademas jure que me aseguraría de que así fuera y así seria. De ningún modo me convertiría en una causa de preocupación para ella.

Mientras entrabamos al hotel al seguir al unicornio azul, yo continuaba preguntándome que habría sido esa extraña sensación que sentí al ver tan de cerca los ojos de Candace, sin duda era algo misterioso para mi. Es decir desde siempre he sabido lo lindos que son, pero también es cierto que jamas los había tenido tan de cerca. Acaso siempre habían sido asi de bellos y nunca me había dado cuenta. Pero aun así, eso no era motivo para haber entrado en ese estado tan extraño. En esos instantes me preguntaba si seria correcto mencionarle esto a Candace, pero esa idea abandono mi mente al mirarla de reojo por detrás, como dije esta salida es para divertirnos y relajarnos. No voy preocuparla por cosas absurdas como esas.

Porque como le explique, eso debió haber sido provocado por el golpe en la nuca. Así de simple.

Y si no era por eso, tampoco importaba ¡pues no se volvería a repetir!

Eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento. Pero adivinen que.

Estaba equivocada.


End file.
